


And She Will Make The Face of Heaven So Fine

by Evie_adams273, SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark reality, Delphini - Freeform, Despite the title, Draco is a good parent, Gen, Malfoy Family Feels, Scorpius suffering, Self Harm, Sister - Freeform, This isn't romantic, Torture, don't judge what this is, im a mess, lots of malfoy family feels, lots of them - Freeform, please, romeo and juliet - Freeform, this gets quite miserable, this isn't a romance, trigger warning, what if she won, workshopping this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: When Cassie woke up, she knew there was no fight anymore. And, for a moment, she relished in this fact. But then the stark truth came to light. And her loyalties lay divided in the most dangerous place in the world.





	And She Will Make The Face of Heaven So Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineScorpius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Children of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758104) by [SunshineScorpius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius). 

> Ok so thank you so much to SunshineScorpius for permission to write this. Cassie is her character from The Children of War and she is an utterly beautiful, amazing iconic character that we literally do not deserve.  
So yeah. This won't make sense unless you've read The Children Of War (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758104)  
And it's a huge spoiler for it.  
So go read that first.  
Thank you.
> 
> ***Also trigger warning: self harm and bullying***

Cassie hated headaches. She hated them with a burning passion because pain potions had little to no effect on helping her through them. But she would have taken her headaches for the rest of her life if she had woken up that morning and didn’t have two sets of memories conflicting in her head.

Though, waking up with that many memories was better than waking up with the wrong set. She knew where she was, and given the nature of the place, that was a mercy. She sat up slowly, glancing around the unnecessarily dark dormitory and sighing. Half of her moaned about ‘yet another day’. And the other half screamed that this was the wrong place. This place of darkness, that radiated fear so clearly, was completely wrong.

She knew that, because she was here, Fifi had succeeded. And that was what both of them wanted. Fifi had been obsessed with it, but Cassie had also wanted it. Because in this world, she had a family. She had a family who cared about her and respected her and supported her.

She wasn’t a disappointment because she had never shown as much strength and willingness for pain as her brother. She wasn’t less because she didn’t laugh at the screams that echoed through the castle. She was enough because she was a Malfoy and her father loved her.

And her mother…her mother was dead.

She swallowed, blinking back tears. Half of her memories hadn’t been aware of that, and the knowledge punched her in the gut, laughing at her discomfort.

She shook herself. She already knew this. She had adjusted to it. And now, she needed to get up and begin her day. People would be waiting for her. People would expect her to continue her banter with her little brother, whose ideas were really too far above his station, though no one actually questioned him. No one would dare.

Except, that wouldn’t happen this morning. Because he wouldn’t have his memories of this universe, not entirely. He’d have three, maybe four days of traumatic experiences, nothing more. And he wouldn’t know that she existed.

He wouldn’t know that he had a sister.

Cassie swallowed, trying to ignore the building tears and standing up. She was a Malfoy. She wasn’t this weak. But she was now. She was because she was two people, two separate lives. But she could only lead one from here on out. And there was very little choice as to which life that was.

She pulled her robes on slowly, wincing at their tightness. She would never get used to the backplate, something with the texture and strength of dragon hide, no matter how many times she put it on. She had long awaited the day where she would never have to put the bloody thing on again.

Not that she ever complained about it to anyone. Complaining was weakness and would make her a disappointment to her family. She wouldn’t do that.

Even if she knew that her family had also abandoned her and replaced her in another situation.

She sighed and finished buttoning up her robes. Then she picked up her wand, placing it in the holster that the uniform designer had thought was a good idea, before walking out of the dormitory. There were a few people sat around in the Common Room, though most people were in the Great Hall, and Cassie made her way across the room, intent on joining them.

_She walks down the corridors with her head held high. No one can stop her. No one can question her. She is their Queen and they are her subjects. They won’t ever find an issue with her, because anyone who does will meet a fairly unpleasant end. There isn’t an example yet. But there will be one day._

When she arrived, having barely managed to pass the Dementors, she sat down and made herself take a few deep breaths. Yes, she had new memories now. Yes, she had new, awful memories that the Dementors hadn’t picked at before. But she couldn’t let the rest of the world know that.

Otherwise there was every chance that she’d wind up dead. Because that was the world. Everything was watched. Everything was remembered. And everything out of place was stopped. She couldn’t afford to put a foot wrong.

And neither could Scorpius.

She glanced up and down the table and spotted him immediately. He had managed to get himself to breakfast in a vaguely presentable fashion, but he was whiter than a sheet and he had huge shadows around his eyes. His look was one of being genuinely haunted and Cassie hoped that it was only because he was back here.

Because that was something he could adjust to. Losing his best friend was something that he would overcome eventually. It would take time, of course, but he would have a loving older sister there to make sure that everything would turn out okay.

But if it was something more than that, if Fifi had done something, then that wasn’t something he could come back from necessarily. Cassie clenched her fist tightly. If Fifi had hurt him, if Fifi had done anything, Cassie didn’t care if they had grown up together, she would kill her.

Scorpius was more important to her. Scorpius was her little brother, and that was what she had always wanted. Someone who wasn’t like Fifi. Someone who wouldn’t only care about her because she was smart and had her uses. Someone who would care because they loved her.

_She glances at her watch and turns down a quieter corridor. She prefers them to the ones filled with Dementors. However, she’s one of the few who are actually brave enough to use them. No one else dares._

She stood up, walking towards him. A couple of his cronies looked up as she approached, and she glared at them. They moved fairly quickly. Scorpius barely moved as she sat down, pulling a little bit of food towards the two of them.  
“You should eat something,” she murmured, offering him a slice of toast.  
“Not hungry.”  
“You’ll get hungry.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“I can’t explain that one right now,” Cassie murmured. “But please eat something.”  
“I’d rather be hungry.”

Scorpius looked at her as he spoke, and Cassie forced herself to breathe. He looked even worse now that he was next to her, and she decided that a couple of questions were worth the risk.  
“Fine,” she shrugged. “Then, would you come with me?”  
“What?” Scorpius froze in terror. “What do you want? Are you with her? Did she–”  
“Quiet,” Cassie found herself snapping as she looked around. “Not here. Please, come with me.”  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry for snapping,” Cassie leaned close so that she was murmuring in his ear. “But you need to come with me.”  
“Tell me why.”  
“I need to know what Fi– what _the Augurey_ did.”

Scorpius seemed to stop breathing as she said that, and then he stood up slowly, walking away from her. She followed him, much faster and steadier on her feet than he was. He tensed as she placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the Entrance Hall, up the stairs several floors. And then, once she was sure they were alone, she pushed him into a disused cupboard, shutting the door sharply.

She pulled out her wand, ignoring Scorpius’ gasp in fear as she sealed the door. No one could find them, not if they wanted to survive. She put her wand away once it was done, and then turned back to Scorpius.  
“Who are you?” he asked, his voice shaking. “What do you want?”  
“What did Fifi do to you?” Cassie murmured. “I know that she created this. What did she do?”  
“I can’t – can’t think,” Scorpius whispered. “Who are you?”

Cassie took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She wouldn’t get anything out of Scorpius when he was this scared and, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to force him while he was like this. She hated seeing him so terrified.  
“Please don’t be scared of me–”  
“I don’t know who you are.”  
“I’m a friend,” Cassie swallowed.  
“Are you?”

Cassie took a deep breath, trying to blink back tears. This wasn’t how she had envisioned her first meeting with her little brother. She hadn’t known what to expect, but it wasn’t this. She wanted to pull him into a hug, promise him that they would be okay, be happy, here. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t scare him more.

She took a small step back, bowing her head slightly, and that was when she saw it. Red stains on her brother’s hands. Red stains the colour of blood. Her stomach lurched and she stepped forward again.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“I don’t–”  
“What happened to your arm?”

No reply.

“Did you get hurt?”

No reply.

“Please could I see? I won’t tell anyone.”

Scorpius looked at her, and then he rolled his sleeve up slowly, wincing. Cassie tried to hide her gasp at the mass of fresh scabs and cuts over where she knew he had a Dark Mark. It was sickening to look at, because she knew that those wounds weren’t new.  
“Do you want me to heal them?”  
“I don’t want to see – it.”  
“I know,” Cassie nodded. “But this will get you killed.”  
“That might not be a bad thing.”

Cassie felt her blood run cold as his words rang through the silence. She didn’t know what to say. She knew things wouldn’t necessarily be good when this happened, but she had never imagined that Scorpius wouldn’t be able to come back from it. He had never imagined that he would have said that.  
“Please,” she murmured.  
“Fine.”

Cassie took her wand out slowly, pointing it at the mess on her brother’s wrist. She stopped when he flinched, and then continued. Within seconds, the blood and cuts were gone, and the Mark was visible again. Scorpius looked at it in disgust, pulling his robe sleeve down quickly. Cassie smiled at him gently and he ducked past her, tugging the door handle. Cassie flicked her wand and it opened for him. He didn’t look back as he almost ran out, and she bit her lip.

Something had happened.

And she needed to know what.

* * *

Four hours later, Cassie was storming through the Ministry, ignoring the Dementors and guards and stares. She was sixteen. She was a schoolgirl. But she didn’t care. If Fifi had hurt her little brother, she was going to kill her. It didn’t matter what happened to her. She needed answers.

She had a vague idea of where the Augurey’s office was, and she went there now, ignoring anyone who tried to stop her. No one would try to stop her if they didn’t have full authority and that was very few people on the first few floors.

It got a little harder when she got deeper into the building, but telling people that she was there to see the Augurey normally got her through. Not many people wanted to risk angering the Augurey by letting someone unwanted turn up. But fewer people wanted to prevent someone she wanted getting to her.

That was deadly.

So, she managed to make it through the majority of the journey without being interrupted, and when she was, she just shot a few spells and ducked past. Somehow the world was no match for a sixteen year old who had two sets of very confusing memories and a worry about a brother screaming inside her head.

_She keeps walking, until she hears a patter of footsteps behind her. She turns, but the corridor is empty, and she curses herself for letting herself be fooled. Until something is pulled over her eyes and something comes crashing into the side of her head._

When she found the office, she didn’t bother knocking, bursting in angrily. Fifi was stood at the desk, looking at something. She didn’t look up as Cassie stopped in the middle of the office, staring at her angrily.  
“What’s going on?” she demanded.  
“You didn’t make an appointment.”  
“Fifi?” Cassie tried to soften her tone a little. “What did you do? Scor, he won’t – he’s not – something’s wrong.”  
“How’s your memory doing?”  
“Am I supposed to know?”  
“Possibly.”  
“My memory is driving me insane,” Cassie muttered. “I remember everything.”  
“Then you’ll know that his best friend is dead,” Fifi finally looked up. “Of course he won’t be okay. It’s just temporary.”  
“It’s more than just about Albus,” Cassie said, trying to stay calm. “Albus was gone before but this…this is different.”  
“Why are you asking me?” Fifi rolled her eyes. “I don’t know him.”  
“You’re involved!” Cassie snapped. “I know you’re involved. You took them back. You brought this world about.”

_“You’re not special, Malfoy.” Someone kicks her in the stomach, and she groans in pain, curling in on herself. “You don’t get to parade around and act like you’re better than us. Because you’re not.”_  
_“I’m stronger than you,” Cassie mutters. “I let my enemies fight back.”_  
_ “Whoever said we were enemies?” they sneer. “No, we’re not. I just have to do something to pull you back to the rest of us.”_

Fifi looked at her and Cassie swallowed. She refused to back down simply because she was supposed to be scared. She stayed still as Fifi walked towards her, stopping sharply inches from her.  
“Fine,” she said softly. “You want to know what happened? He happened to be useful. And I needed that. So I used it.”  
“Useful how?” Cassie demanded. “What on earth did you do to him?”  
“Albus refused to cooperate.”  
“Albus?” Cassie stared as Fifi walked away again. “What does that have to do with _my _little brother?”  
“Albus was practically in love with your so-called brother,” Fifi sneered. “Albus refused to cooperate. So I persuaded him to.”  
“You used Scorpius against him?”  
“I gave him the option to obey me first.”

Cassie stared at her, trying to ignore the tears pooling in her eyes. She had trusted Fifi. Fifi had made so many promises. She only wanted one kept. And it hadn’t been.

She didn’t know why it was such a shook. Fifi was gone. The Augurey had been born and it was common knowledge that the only thing that the Augurey wanted was to have power. To have power and to be feared.  
“You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him, Delphi.”  
“I tried to keep my promise,” Augurey snapped. “But it wasn’t possible and I’m afraid my needs outweigh your fears.”  
“Your needs?” Cassie said angrily. “I don’t care about your needs! He is my brother. And now he won’t look at me, not after what I did this morning.”  
“My needs,” Augurey spat back, “are the only reason you are here. They are the only reason you have a family who love you. Granted, your so-called brother doesn’t know who you are. But you have a father. Stop complaining.”  
“My brother is broken,” Cassie’s voice cracked. “I know I wanted a family. I know you did. But why did you have to risk my brother’s sanity for that?”

Augurey looked at the papers on her desk again, and replied without even bothering to look up.  
“Because, again, my needs for a family far outweigh any promises I might have made you. I planned this. I ensured that it happened. I have every right to do what I want and you have no right to question me.”  
“And where is your family?” Cassie smiled bitterly. “Have you even seen him?”  
“We’ve been here for just under nine hours. I’ll see him soon.”

She started to walk towards the door and Cassie stared at her, unable to comprehend how she was so utterly calm about the whole thing.  
“Just because you’re finally getting a family doesn’t mean that you can destroy mine!” she half-screamed. “I waited for this too.”  
Augurey stopped. “I’m not destroying your family,” she said quietly. “The small sacrifice required just happened to be your brother’s health. At least for now.”  
“He’s always been fragile,” Cassie muttered, “you know that! Even in this world.”  
“He’ll recover,” Augurey rolled her eyes. “You have your whole lives together.” Silence. “Unless you anger me.”

Cassie found herself smirking. She wasn’t scared. She was long past being afraid of Fifi – or the Augurey – whoever she was. Sixteen years around her had done that.  
“Is that a threat?” she nearly laughed. “I thought we were in this together.”  
“I have always been a threat to you, Cassiopeia,” Augurey snarled. “I hope you know that. I didn’t need you. The only reason you were even involved is that you had occasional uses. Feeding my ego, for example.”  
“I’m not scared of you, Delphini.”  
“You should be. You very much should be.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you owe me your life. Euphemia wouldn’t have remembered to keep you alive unless I’d risked my own safety to remind her.”  
“That’s not scary.”  
“No. But I want you to be scared of me.”

_“How do you know I won’t tell someone about this?” Cassie tries to smirk. “Or I could just kill you. How do you know I won’t do that?”_  
“Because you’re soft. At heart, you’re a lovely little softie. You don’t have the guts to kill us.”  
_“Try me.”_  
_ “Oh I will. Believe me, I will.”_

Silence.

“Does he know?”  
“Does he know what?”  
“That he had a big sister who cares enough about him to risk her life by storming into my office.”  
“No,” Cassie admitted. “I talked to him at school. He barely said a word. He was just kind of – vacant.”  
“Why don’t you tell him?”  
“He isn’t ready for it yet. He’s…grieving. I can look out for him from where I am.”  
“Would having a sister there not make it all better?” Augurey sneered.  
“Maybe,” Cassie muttered, “but it’s not like he’ll believe me. Why would he?”  
“I think it would be funny,” Augurey said calmly. “Why don’t you try?”  
“Funny?” Cassie stared at her. “What exactly would be funny?”

Augurey look at her, smirking. Cassie resisted the urge to spit at her. It wouldn’t do any good. She had to stay calm and wait for Augurey to respond. And Augurey did.  
“Absolutely everything. Break him. Break him because you’re going to have to choose eventually.”  
“I can’t break him!” Cassie protested. “And choose between what? You can’t ask me to choose!”  
“Can’t I?” Augurey glanced at her again. “It’s not a difficult choice. The entire world, or one small, stupid boy.”  
“You have what you wanted,” Cassie ignored her comments about Scorpius, “what could possibly happen next that involves me making that choice?”  
“Nothing in particular is going to happen next,” Augurey said innocently. “But I need to know where your loyalties lie.”

Cassie faltered. She wanted to tell Augurey that Scorpius would always be more important to her. She wanted to tell Augurey that if it meant her life, she would protect Scorpius first. But she couldn’t. Delphi had practically raised a part of her. She couldn’t turn away from that. Scorpius may have needed her, but she needed Delphi. If Delphi was still there.

She gasped as her knees buckled beneath her and she landed on the floor, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. She couldn’t, she couldn’t make that choice. But Augurey was expecting an answer. Someone she loved? Or someone she wanted to love her?  
“They lie…” she bit her lip. “They lie with…You. Always with you, Fifi.”  
“Good.” A smile played on Augurey’s lips. “Now prove it.”  
“How?” Cassie looked at her.  
“Break him.”  
“I…you…Delphi, Fifi, please.”  
“Choose.”

The tears were falling fast now.

“Why?”  
“Because I want you to.”  
“He’s my brother,” Cassie whispered. “It’s like me asking between the world and your dad.”  
“No, it’s not,” Augurey said quietly. “Because my father is the world.”  
“And my brother is my world.”  
“But he is not the world.”  
“Neither is Voldemort.”

Augurey stopped, her expression growing deadly. She pulled out her wand, smirking dangerously when Cassie flinched. The fall was short, and she then stared up defiantly, refusing to crumble.  
“You cannot address your leader as such,” Augurey snarled quietly.  
“I don’t want to choose between him and Scorpius,” Cassie snarled back.  
“Then you have made her choice,” Augurey spoke dangerously quietly, “and you will pay for it.”

She crouched down in front of Cassie, pressing her wand against her temple and running her hand underneath her chin. Cassie forced herself to remain still, to not cave to the fear mounting in her chest. No matter what Augurey did to her, it was nothing that she hadn’t survived before, nothing she couldn’t take.

“Crucio.”

_“Crucio!”_

She screamed, hitting the floor as she writhed in pain, howling and begging Delphi to stop it, just end the pain. She couldn’t take it. It was going to kill her. The feeling of being broken apart, piece by piece, was too much to bear. She couldn’t survive this.

_Cassie screams out, shaking and sobbing on the floor, as the pain shoots through every part of her body. It is sharp and small and almost nothing. Except it rings through every part of her and she can’t stop it. She can’t stop the feeling of being stabbed, over and over, with a thousand needles. _

And then it stopped. The shadow remained. But the pain was gone. She raised her head slightly, staring up at Augurey with tears in her eyes. Delphi had always looked after her, promised her that they would find happiness together. If this was it, she didn’t want it.

But she owed Delphi everything. Without Delphi, she’d have been long dead. Without Delphi, she’d have been the focus of the abuse that Delphi had taken for the both of them. Without Delphi, she’d be dead. She’d be nothing. She owed her that.  
“Cassiopeia. Your loyalty”  
“Delphi,” she looked up. “My loyalty is with you, but he is my brother. And he’s already broken. _You’ve _already broken him.”  
“He’s not broken beyond repair. Finish my job and I’ll believe you. Defy me and he’ll live. But you probably won’t.”  
“What job?” Cassie started to cry again. “You haven’t told me of any job. You did what you wanted, you succeeded. So why are you asking me to hurt him?”  
“My job wasn’t intended,” Augurey admitted. “But it started and it would probably be more merciful if you finished it.” A pause. “I know what he’s done to his arm. I know what he’s done to his Dark Mark. I could have him killed for that.”  
“Please, Delphi,” Cassie begged. “I could help him, if you let me. He’s strong and brave. I know he is. Just give me that chance.”

Augurey looked at her, grabbing her by the collar of her robes. She flinched as she was dragged to her feet and Augurey looked her directly in the eye.  
“One chance,” she snarled softly. “One chance to bring him back to his former glory. Or both of you will die.”  
“I won’t let you down,” Cassie promised, unsure if she was lying or not. “I won’t let him down.”  
“Good.”

_The pain stops eventually, and she lies on the floor as shouting ensues above her. Shouting and spells that she doesn’t care about. Because she can only think of one thing. She can only think of how she needs to murder her attacker. She cannot be defeated. _

_Though it sounds like the new person is helping with that._

_She opens her eyes to see a mop of messy blond hair darting back and forth, shooting spells like some ball of lightening. When he sees that she is awake, he grabs her arm and pulls her up. She reaches for her wand but he pushes her away, starting to run away with her._

_They laugh when they are finally able to stop running._

_Somehow, they laugh. Although, the only thing that Cassie can really concentrate on is how she cannot stop herself shaking._

Cassie bowed as she stumbled backwards, collecting herself and almost running towards the door. She was beyond terrified. Augurey had hurt her, _tortured_ her, and she had caved because she was scared. And now, her brother’s life was in her hands.

He was going to die. They were both going to die. And what would that do to her father? How would he cope with that?

She cursed herself. She was so stupid for thinking that she could survive. She was so stupid for thinking that she could she could play Augurey and actually get away with her life. Because she had as good as killed herself, and Scorpius.

All because she got angry and couldn’t control herself.

She stumbled out of the office, tears blurring her vision, and then she stopped suddenly, coming face to face with her father. His expression hardened and he seized her wrist, pushing her around the corner.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he snarled angrily.  
“I – I – I…can’t…”  
“Wait here,” he snapped. “I’ll be back in a moment.”  
“Yes. Sir.”

She sunk to the floor as he let go of her and disappeared around the corner. Her eyes swam with tears and she wiped them away, trying to take breaths. She couldn’t show weakness here. That was most important. Although, did it really matter anymore. The Augurey was going to kill her anyway.

Not Delphi. She still refused to believe that Delphi would kill her, no matter what had happened. But the Augurey, the Augurey would murder her. The Augurey would laugh at her body and not allow her father the mercy of a decent funeral.

She had to break Scorpius. She had to turn him into a monster. She had to destroy the world, or they would both die. She knew that Scorpius would rather die than have that happen, but she couldn’t do that. She was selfish, too selfish. She couldn’t live without her brother, even if living with him meant that he couldn’t remember her, that he didn’t want anything to do with any of it.

She wiped away more tears as she waited for her father, dreading the inevitable anger and pain. He’d hurt her. He’d done it before when he had gotten too angry. He’d do it again. He’d do it again now.

She looked down at her hand as she noticed it shaking uncontrollably. Again. It had happened before, when she had been attacked. No one had known about that, until she confessed it to her mother in a fit of tears. She had been overheard and her father’s wrath had been unmatched. Except it hadn’t been directed at her.

She shut her eyes, trying to focus on thoughts of before. Dancing with her mother, playing on the swing with Scorpius, learning with her dad. Not her father. Her dad.

Because there was a difference.

Her dad was kind and loving and caring and would go to the end of the earth for her. He was never seen inside the Ministry.

Her father was unpleasant and fearless and willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Willing to hurt anyone. Which was why Cassie was currently so terrified. If she didn’t have time to even attempt to keep her end of the deal, Scorpius would die.

“Stand up.”

Cassie jumped as her father’s voice rang through the air, apparently now above her. She obeyed quickly, staring at the floor as he grabbed her wrist again.  
“Explain yourself. You storm into the Augurey’s office with no respect? You are a Malfoy.”  
“Please, sir,” Cassie gasped out. “I didn’t…I can’t…please…not…not here…”

Her father glanced up and down the corridor silently and then pulled her down the corridor sharply, ignoring her whimpers as they passed guards and dementors and various servants. She kept her head down, trying not to attract attention, but it was difficult. The Malfoys were always stared at, especially when they were like this. Everyone liked to watch their falls.

As they reached her father’s office, he slammed the door when they entered. She stumbled away, trying not to cry. Her hands were still shaking, but she shoved them in her pockets, attempting to make herself as small as possible.  
“Explain yourself.”  
“She – she – do you trust me?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Cassie took a deep breath. “She hurt Scorpius.”  
“That gives you no right to storm her office,” Draco snarled. “She said that you accosted her.”  
“Well, she would, wouldn’t she?” Cassie muttered. “Oh – oh shit. No. I’m sorry. I’m–”  
“Take your hands out of your pockets.”  
“Sir?”  
“You are a Malfoy. Act like it, in at least some respect.”

Cassie nodded silently, removing her hands from her pockets slowly. She couldn’t look up. She couldn’t meet his eyes. She couldn’t control herself because of half a memory that didn’t even need to exist. She was so utterly pathetic.

She flinched at the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, and jumped again when a hand landed on her shoulder. She allowed herself to be guided to sit, and then she swallowed, steadying her breathing.  
“What is going on?”  
“I can’t explain.”  
“Your hands are shaking.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Cassie–”  
“It’s nothing!” she snapped, before cutting herself off.  
“Cassiopeia Malfoy,” her father spoke quietly, but he was still deadly, “explain to me what is going on, right now.”  
“We need to leave,” she whispered. “Dad – father – sir – we need to leave.”  
“Explain.”  
“I can’t.”

Silence fell. Cassie felt tears run down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, waiting for something she didn’t even understand. It wasn’t death. It wasn’t some sort of oblivion. She almost wished it was. And then she opened her eyes.  
“Dad,” she looked at him. “Do you trust me?”  
“You are my daughter,” he murmured. “I trust you.”

Cassie glanced around instinctively, and then she took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. She had to be believed. If he didn’t believe her, they would die. They would all die.  
“We need to leave. We need to leave as soon as we can.”  
“What did she threaten you with?”  
“She’s going to kill Scorpius. She’s going to kill us both.”  
“When?”  
“When I fail.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Completely. She – Delphi wouldn’t hurt me. The Augurey would. She’d…”  
“Shhh.”

Cassie flinched slightly as her dad pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She leant into him, savouring the moment. It would be one of the last, undoubtedly.  
“Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Make sure you and your brother are ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”  
“We’re going?”  
“I will pull in every favour I have. We will leave. And we will be okay.”  
“You’ll leave what you’ve got?”

Cassie knew she had asked a stupid question. The answer leapt out, stupidly obvious, but she had to ask it. She had to make sure. She had asked him if he trusted her. But she didn’t trust him. Not entirely.  
“Cassie,” her dad looked at her softly, “I hate this place. I do this – I do all this – to keep the two of you safe. It’s all for you. And if this is where we have to go to continue that, then I will do it.”  
“Thank you,” Cassie felt tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. “Thank you so much.”  
“My little star.”  
“Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks again to SunshineScorpius for letting me look after Cassie for a little bit and for workshopping the meeting with me. Best way to pass a nine hour car journey, hands down. I'm glad that inciting it instead of doing it randomly works. Because oh lord the possibilities are endless.  
Thanks for reading  
Kudos and comments appreciated  
Twitter: @evieadams273


End file.
